The Lost Boy
by Cat with Bat
Summary: "She was pretty, and I was lonely. Now, I am pretty lonely..." A certain Hyuga contemplates love late into the night.


**The Lost Boy**

_You were pretty, and I was lonely. Now, I am pretty lonely._

* * *

He loved her with unceasing passion.

Under the trees - never out in the open - he wrapped her in his arms, held her to his chest, and breathed against her skin. The bits of sun that managed to penetrate the dark haven he made for himself fell into her eyes, lighting them up like gold against his own silver gaze.

She was always warm, her blood running through her veins unfettered. Wherever he pressed his ear to her he could hear a heartbeat. Little by little he mapped out his every breath according to the thump-thump-thump.

He desperately wanted her. She wasn't his.

While he embraced her as the sun dies beneath the horizon, the darkness and all of it's demons emerging from the cracks, she never gave it - his affections - any thought. Blood would make their skin sticky, dirt clinging to their clothes with the smell of explosives permeating the air. When the adrenaline shook through her small body he would cling to her, bringing her with him under a thicket where they could just lie there together and breathe.

She didn't think much of his touching. The way he rested his cheek against hers; a tired bird resting upon its favored roost. How his fingers twitched against her forearms. His sometimes scary desire to hold her to him, draping her across himself like a security blanket. In these times, when the veins around his eyes begin receding, he can slow down time to a single heartbeat and hold her forever.

They were kids yet he wanted her eternity already. That is why he scoffs at people like his cousin who claim to know love, for it has already ripped into his throat and poured acid all over his insides. Love was a cruel, unending demise.

He was in love because he was demented. Cold, cynical, a lack of empathy, and a murderous way of dealing with his problems. Friendships are tossed aside in favor of training. He could do without anyone else but her.

Why her? Why absolutely not? She is courageous, caring - does whatever she sets her mind to. Fiery in all aspects; there is no reason not to be drawn to her.

Yet as much as he tried all he did was get burnt.

Her love encompassed everthing: the earth, the sky, and all the bits in between. With so much love within such a tiny person she would never notice if someone like him tried to covet more than he earned. So he held her, never letting go until she had to leave.

"Hey, it's almost dinnertime. Shouldn't you be getting back home?"

A noncimmitical grunt is her response but the arms around her lessen their constriction. She extricates herself from him, standing up to brush the grime off her. Her smile illuminates the night.

"Let's get you home."

So he nods, allowing her to take his hand and lead him back to his cage where the state of his forehead matters and everyone looks at him with pearl-edged glances. She doesn't seem to understand that she is bringing him to his death.

The road they travel is well-worn from her and her team. He finds himself tracing the soft imprints of the dirt, anything to distract himself from returning home. She remains silent - she understands that he is not good with intimate words.

Together they step through the night, together - just like this, his hand in hers - he feels as if he could fly.

Of course, it all crashes down as they reach the front gates of the Hyuga compound. The striking illumination of the lanterns irritate his eyes. There is also someone waiting for them.

He tiredly relents as he watches her truly come to life. The one she is seeing, this is the one she loves. No matter his status, even as the exalted son of a main branch son, she has chosen his cursed cousin to hold her heart instead.

"Hey Neji! Sorry if I kept your cousin out all night, the time got away from us. I'll see you tomorrow - 5 am sharp, right?" She winks, flirtatious as she is frank. Neji remains a standing shadow against the light. After a moment, he nods before switching his attentions.

"I take it these late night training sessions have helped improve your fighting in the dark, Junichi."

His own name is spat between cordial teeth. His response is just as polite. "Yes. I can see how you learned the Heavenly Spin with her help. She is truly an asset."

Tenten flushes. "W-well, Neji was already a genius s-so I didn't really do that much..."

At that Junichi smiles, chortling a bit at the sheer audacity. Hyuga are not known for their laughter but tonight Junichi feels he can smudge his clan name for a little bit.

"Yes, he is. Sorry, Tenten, but I will have to stop these nightly spars. It was fun while it lasted, but I think I can stand my own now. Thank you, and goodnight."

Then, because he is already out of his mind, he presses a chaste kiss to the top of her head before slipping by his side branch cousin into the compound.

As he makes his honorable retreat, Junichi cannot help but hear Tenten's voice one last time.

"Aww, he had a nice laugh too! Oh well... Goodnight, Junichi!"

He makes it to the hallway before Neji catches up to him. They would look more like cousins if not for Junichu's pale forehead being bare and Neji covering his with a bandage. That is why Junichi lets her go, gives up his futile attempts to capture Tenten's heart when she has already given it to a 2nd-rate Hyuga.

"You really should laugh more." Though his feelings are crushed Junichi manages one last grin. "She likes sad men."

Neji returns the expression. "I know..."

"Goodnight, Neji."

"Goodnight, Junichi."

* * *

a/n: wrote this all on my smartphone so anything grammatically incorrect please notify me. Just wanted to test the waters of a bigger, multi-chaptered fic that has to do a lot more about the dynamics between the main branch and side branch and finding ways to contrast them.

Hmm - tired. Goodnight, readers.


End file.
